Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Next Generation EP1
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: Episode 1: The New Galaxy Rangers: When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi five kids become the new Power Rangers Lost Galaxy to stop this evil. Can they stop this evil and save their planet?


**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Next Generation**

**Episode 1: The New Galaxy Rangers**

**Chapter 1: The Story**

**By GoldDragonNinja**

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY NEXT GENERATION FIC!**

**HERE ARE THE MARRIED COUPLES:**

**1 Leo x Karone**

**2 Kai x Kendrix**

**3 Damon x Maya**

**4 Mike x OC**

**AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I WILL TELL YOU MY OCS!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

We go to the planet Mirinoi and we see a farm there.

There was also a red house with a pink roof and a red barn with a pink roof.

Inside the house in a bedroom we see two kids in a bunk bed.

One has brown eyes and brown hair. He is wearing a red Tank Top and Red Night Shorts and he was on the top bumk that is red.

On the bottom bunk that is pink is a female with blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink night dress.

The two kids were getting ready for bed and soon a older female with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in the bed room and smiled.

This is Karone.

"Ok Lucy and Kevin ready for bed?" Karone asked.

The two kids now known as Lucy and Kevin looked at their mother.

"Yes mom." Kevin said.

"Can ya tell us a story before we go to sleep?" Lucy asked.

Karone smiled.

"Sure thing." Karone said. "What would you like to hear?"

The two kids smiled.

"How about the time you and dad met?" They asked together.

Karone smiled.

"Ok here is the story." Karone said.

Flashback:

* * *

"I was on the planet Gwinnet serching for the Pink Quasar Saber and I heard Diviot talking to his two monsters Ironite and Spikaka and setting a trap."

We see Karone spying on Diviot talking to his two monsters Ironite and Spikaka.

"I had to get the Pink Quasar Saber back so I went to the planet Onyx dressed as Astronima and got the Pink Quasar Saber back." Karone said.

We now see Karone dressed as Astronima getting the Pink Quasar Saber back.

"However I was discovered by Trakeena and his minion Villamax." Karone said.

We now see Trakeena exposing Astronima as Karone.

"Soon after I went to help Leo, Maya, Kai and Damon." Karone said.

We now see Karone helping Leo, Maya, Kai and Damon.

"However Trakeena threw me off the cliff and I would have died if it was not for Kendrix's Ghost." Karone said.

We not see Karone being saved by Karone's Ghost.

"Soon after that I became the new Pink Ranger and we defeated Spikaka." Karone said.

We now see Karone becoming the new Pink Ranger and defeating Spikaka.

"After that I had to face my fears and battled my Astronima side." Karone said.

We now see Karone battling Astronima.

"Soon after I helped Leo get his battlizer and he defeated the evil Magnetox." Karone said.

We now see Let with his battlizer defeating Magnetox.

"However we soon entered the Lost Galaxy and met Captain Mutiny and his crew." Karone said.

We now see the Rangers in the Lost Galaxy and battling Mutiny and his crew.

"But with the help of Mike and the Torozord we escaped but at the cost of the Torozord." Karone said.

We now see the Torozord being killed and the Rangers escaping the Lost Galaxy.

"As we escaped we saw a new world that was Maya's Home Planet." Karone said.

We now see Terra Venture looking over the planet Mirinoi.

"However Trakeena invaded Terra Venture and we all battled her while people were escaping." Karone said.

"Soon after we lost the Stratoforce Megazord, the Centaurus Megazord and the Astro Megaship." Karone said.

We now see the Stratoforce Megazord, the Centaurus Megazord and the Astro Megaship exploding.

"After that Leo battled Trakeena and defeated her." Karone said.

We now see Leo and Trakeena exploding.

"However Leo survived and we were saved by the Galaxy Megazord." Karone said.

We now see the Galaxy Megazord saving the Rangers.

"Soon after we put out Quasar Sabers back and the Planet became normal again." Karone said.

We now see The Rangers putting their swords away and Mirinoi becoming normal.

"After that Kendrix came back to life and we lived on the planet Mirinoi in piece." Karone said.

We now see Kendrix coming to life again and everyone cheering.

"Soon after the natives of this planet and the people of Terra Venture worked together and built the city of Terra Venture began living in piece with the natives and some aliens from different planets." Karone said.

We now see everyone building the city of Terra Venture.

"After that Leo and I began dating." Karone said.

We now see Leo and Karone going on aome dates and enjoying them.

"After that we got married and we built a farm in the middle of the city and the village where Maya grew up." Karone said.

We now see Leo and Karone getting married and building the farm that they live on.

* * *

End flashback.

"And we lived happley ever after." Karone said.

She looks and sees her two kids sleeping and she smiled and left the room.

Karone smiled and walked to the front porch and she sees someone there.

The man has brown hair and is wearing a red tank top and red night shorts.

"So are the kids asleep?" The man asked.

Karone smiled.

"Yep and I told them how we met and the Rangers." Karone said.

The man turned around and we see the the man had brown eyes.

This is Leo Karone's husband.

"Well honey we did have some great adventures." Leo said. "And I enjoyed them with you the most."

Karone and the married couple hugged each other.

"Well Leo at least there is not any dangers or villains coming here." Karone said.

With that the two kissed.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**HERE ARE MY OCS:**

**Red Ranger OC:**

**Name: Kevin Corbett**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Looks like his father Leo when he was a teenager**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Everyday Clothes: Red Tank Top, Blue Jeans, Green Shoes and a Black Leather Jacket opened.**

**Night Clothes: Red Tank Top and Red Night Shorts.**

**Swim Clothes: Red Swim Shorts.**

**Ranger Color: Red**

**Arcenal: 1 Transmorpher**

**2 Quasar Saber**

**3 Transdagger - Magna Talon**

**4 Quasar Launcher**

**5 Jet Jammer**

**6 Red Astro Cycle/Red Capsular Cycle**

**7 Lights of Orion Armor**

**8 Galactic Key**

**9 Red Armored Ranger**

**Zord: Red Lion Galactabeast/Zord**

**Hobbies: Motorcross and Surfing**

**Love Interest: Emma Blue**

**Family Members: Leo Corbett: Father**

**Karone Corbett: Mother**

**Lucy Corbett: Twin Sister**

**Mike Corbett: Uncle**

**May Corbett: Aunt**

**Max Corbett: Cousin**

**Andros: Uncle**

**Ashley: Aunt**

**Ash: Cousin**

**Anya: Cousin**

**Profile: Kevin Cobett is the son of two former Lost Galaxy Rangers Leo and Karone. Kevin is brave and cares for his friends and family. Kevin is a great Motorcross champion, a surfing champion and is skilled with bladed weapons. Kevin has a girlfriend named Emma Blue who he has known since they were babies. His best male friend is Adam Chen who he has known since they were babies. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi he becomes the new Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.**

**Blue Ranger OC:**

**Name: Adam Chen**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Looks like his father Kai when he was a teenager but with his mother's hair color.**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Everyday Clothes: Blue Tank Top, Blue Leather Pants, Blue Leather Boots and a Blue Jean Jacket Opened.**

**Night Clothes: Blue Night Shirt and Blue Night Shorts**

**Swim Clothes: Blue Swim Suit**

**Ranger Color: Blue**

**Arcenal: 1 Transmorpher**

**2 Quasar Saber**

**3 Transdagger - Cosma Claw**

**4 Quasar Launcher**

**5 Jet Jammer**

**6 Astro Cycle**

**7 Lights of Orion Armor**

**Zord: Blue Gorilla Galactabeast/Zord**

**Hobbies: Surfing and Motorcross**

**Love Interest: Lucy Corbett**

**Family Members: Kai Chen: Father**

**Kendrix Chen: Mother**

**Kari and Ken Chen: Baby Twin Babies**

**Profile: Adam Chen is the son of two former Lost Galaxy Rangers Kai and Kendrix. Adam's best male friend is Kevin Corbett who they have known each other since they were babies. Adam is in love with his best friend's sister Lucy Corbett. Adam is a great at surfing and motorcross. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi he becomes the new Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger.**

**Yellow Ranger OC:**

**Name: Mary Henderson**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Looks like Maya when she was a teenager.**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Everyday Clothes: Yellow Turtleneck Long Sleeved Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Yellow Leather Boots and a Black Leather Jacket.**

**Night Clothes: Yellow Night Dress.**

**Swim Clothes: Yellow Swim Suit**

**Ranger Color: Yellow**

**Arcenal: 1 Transmorpher**

**2 Quasar Saber**

**3 Transdagger - Delta Daggers**

**4 Quasar Launcher**

**5 Jet Jammer**

**6 Lights of Orion Armor**

**Zord: Yellow Wolf Galactabeast/Zord**

**Hobbies: BMX Biking and Karate**

**Love Interest: Max Corbett**

**Family Members: Damon Henderson: Father**

**Maya Henderson: Mother**

**Dallas Henderson: Twin Brother**

**Profile: Mary Henderson is the daughter of two former Lost Galaxy Rangers Damon and Maya Henderson. Mary's best female friend is Lucy Corbett who she has known since they were babies and are the best of friends. Mary is skilled in Karate and can be a tough girl at times. Mary also loves BMX Biking. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi she becomes the new Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger.**

**Pink Ranger OC:**

**Name: Lucy Corbett**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Looks like Karone when she was a teenager.**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Everyday Clothes: White Shirt, Pink Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Jean Jacket.**

**Night Clothes: Pink Night Dress**

**Swim Clothes: Pink and Purple Striped Swim Suit**

**Ranger Color: Pink**

**Arcenal: 1 Transmorpher**

**2 Quasar Saber**

**3 Transdagger - Beta Bow**

**4 Quasar Launcher**

**5 Jet Jammer**

**6 Lights of Orion Armor**

**Zord: Pink Wildcat Galactabeast/Zord**

**Hobbies: BMX Biking and Singing**

**Love Interest: Adam Chen**

**Family Members: Leo Corbett: Father**

**Karone Corbett: Mother**

**Kevin Corbett: Twin Brother**

**Mike Corbett: Uncle**

**May Corbett: Aunt**

**Max Corbett: Cousin**

**Andros: Uncle**

**Ashley: Aunt**

**Ash: Cousin**

**Anya: Cousin**

**Profile: Lucy Corbett is the daughter of two former Lost Galaxy Rangers Leo and Karone. Lucy cares about nature and is skilled at BMX Biking. Lucy's best female friend is Mary Henderson who she has known since they were babies. Lucy is in love with her brother's best friend Adam Chen. Mary is a great singer. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi she becomes the new Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger.**

**Green Ranger OC:**

**Name: Dallas Henderson**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Looks like his father Damon when he was a Teenager.**

**Hair Color: Bald**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Everyday Clothes: Green Tank Top, Black Leather Pants, Purple Leather Boots, and Dark Blue Denim Jacket**

**Night Clothes: Green Tank Top and Green Shorts**

**Swim Clothes: Green Swim Shorts**

**Ranger Color: Green**

**Arcenal: 1 Transmorpher**

**2 Quasar Saber**

**3 Transdagger - Trans Blaster**

**4 Quasar Launcher**

**5 Jet Jammer**

**6 Astro Cycles**

**7 Lights of Orion Armor**

**Zord: Green Condor Galactabeast/Zord**

**Hobbies: Karate and Fixxing Things and Inventing Things**

**Love Interest: Clare Nash**

**Family Members: Damon Henderson: Father**

**Maya Henderson: Mother**

**Mary Henderson: Twin Sister**

**Profile: Dallas Henderson is the son of two former Lost Galaxy Rangers Damon and Maya Henderson. He is a skilled mechanic like his father and has a bit of a wild side. Dallas's girlfriend is Clare Nash who he has known since they were babies. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi he becomes the new Green Lost Galaxy Ranger.**

**Magna Defender:**

**Name: Max Corbett**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Looks like Mike when he was a Teenager.**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Everyday Clothes: Black Tank Top, Black Leather Pants, Black Leather Boots and Black Jean Jacket.**

**Night Clothes: Black Night Shirt and Black Night Shorts.**

**Swim Clothes: Black Swim Shorts**

**Ranger Color: Magna Defender**

**Arcenal: 1 Magna Defender Morpher**

**2 Magna Blaster/Magna Sword**

**Zord: Torozord**

**Hobbies: Karate and Skateboarding**

**Love Interest: Mary Henderson**

**Family Members: Mike Corbett: Father**

**May Corbett: Mother**

**Mimi Corbett: Younger Sister**

**Leo Corbett: Father**

**Karone Corbett: Mother**

**Kevin Corbett: Cousin**

**Lucy Corbett: Cousin**

**Andros: Uncle**

**Ashley: Aunt**

**Ash: Cousin**

**Anya: Cousin**

**Profile: Max Corbett is the son of former Magna Defender Mike Corbett. Max is a great at skateboarding and karate. Max cares for his friends and family. When a new evil attacks the Planet Mirinoi he becomes the new Magna Defender.**

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
